


Poderes (pausada)

by Multishipper22



Category: Soy Luna
Genre: Aventuras, Multi, Romance, super poderes
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multishipper22/pseuds/Multishipper22
Summary: Año 2030. Tras un experimento fallido,un grupo de jovenes desarrollan toda clase de super poderes y debido a ello son internados en una gran casona oculta en el bosque para enseñarles a controlar sus poderes. Durante ese tiempo tendran que convivir entre ellos y no sera fácil,ya las diferencias entre alguno de ellos son muy grandes.
Relationships: Carolina Kopelioff/Agustín Bernasconi, Chiara Parravicini/Gastón Vietto, Jorge López/Ana Jara, Ruggero Pasquarelli/Malena Ratner, Valentina Zenere/Michael Ronda
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Normalidad perdida

Ana Jara caminaba de un lado para el otro dentro de su fria habitación mientras se agarraba la cabeza con sus dos manos. Las voces dentro de su cabeza eran insoportables. "Basta" pensaba sin cesar."Callense todos". Sin embargo,las voces seguian y seguian. Alguien toco la puerta de su habitación,pero la pelirroja no le presto atención.

-Ana-la llamo una mujer mientras abria la puerta y entraba al lugar.-Ana,ya es tu turno.

-Todas esas voces...-murmuraba Ana en voz baja.

-Ana...-la mujer se acerco a la chica logrando sobresaltarla al darse cuenta de su presencia.-Lo siento,no queria asustarte.

-N-no...no se preocupe,dr.Lynn.-dijo Ana.-¿Que pasa?

-Ya es hora de tu revisión.-le respondio la dr.Lynn.-Vamos.

Ana siguio sumisamente a la dr.Lynn,dejando atrás su blanca habitación. Tenia la esperanza de que en aquella revisión lograran detectar cual era su problema y asi pudieran curarla y por fin dejaria de escuchar esas molestas voces en su cabeza. 

(...)

Jorge Lopez abrio la puerta de la habtiación 106 y al entrar vio a su compañero acostado en su cama mirando al techo.

-¿Como te fue?-le pregunto Ruggero Pasquarelli al recién llegado.-¿Que dijeron?¿Es grave?

-Bueno,depende de como lo veas.-respondio el ruloso ganandose una mirada de confusión por parte de su compañero.-En pocas palabras,tengo poderes.

-¿Poderes?¿En serio?-Ruggero lo miro burlon.-Entonces sos como un superheroe ¿no?

-¿No me crees?-el otro nego con la cabeza.-Bien,te lo demostrare.

La boca de Ruggero se abrio lentamente al mirar con gran asombro como su compañero empezo a levitar ligeramente.

-Wow...-fue todo lo que pudo decir.-Podes...

-¿Volar? Si,pero como aun no lo controlo solo puedo levitar un poco.-dijo Jorge.-Si logro controlar esto es posible que pueda llegar a volar más alto.

-Me gustaria saber que poder me toco a mi-dijo Ruggero pensando que al fin algo interesante salia de aquel absurdo experimento.

(...)

En otra habitación...

-Ay,no seas amargada Valen.-le dijo Carolina a Valentina,su compañera de cuarto.-No es tan malo.

-¿Que no es tan malo?-se indigno la rubia.-Es horrible. Sabia que nada bueno podia salir de este estúpido experimento.

-A mi me encanta lo que nos esta pasando.-dijo la castaña.-Siento que estoy en una película.

-Eso lo decis porque no te volves invisible cada 5 minutos como yo.-dijo la otra quién justo en ese instante se estaba volviendo invisible otra vez.-Vos tuviste suerte. Yo no.

Carolina rodeo los ojos. Su compañera era muy dramática. A diferencia de ella,Carolina no tenia el poder de ser invisible. Lo suyo había resultado ser telequinesis.

-Bueno,pero nos dijeron que nos ayudarian a controlar nuestros poderes.-dijo Carolina intentando tranquilizar a Valentina.-No todo esta perdido.

-Mi vida normal esta perdida.-gruño la rubia.

(...)

En la habitación más alejada,tres voces terminaban de cantar una grandiosa canción.

-Esto hay que repetirlo.-dijo Gastón con una sonrisa.

-Concuerdo con vos.-dijo Agustin.-Pero cuando estemos fuera de este terrible lugar.

-Y podamos controlar estos raros poderes.-agrego Chiara.

Los tres amigos habian estado planeando escaparse de allí desde el primer día en que llegaron. Ahora,querian hacerlo más que nunca. Sin embargo,el tema de sus poderes los obligaban a quedarse un poco más. No volverian a sus vidas normales sin antes haber aprendido a controlar aquellos dones que no habían pedido.

-Si. La verdad no quiero lastimar a nadie con mi super fuerza.-dijo Gaston.-Me gustaria tener el poder de ustedes.

-Bueno,pero mirale el lado positivo. Ahora sos como uno de esos superheroes de las peliculas.-dijo ella,cuyos poderes eran curativos,intentando animar a su novio.

-Si y además si alguien te llega a molestar lo podras matar con tu super fuerza.-agrego Agustín quién se gano un codazo por parte de Chiara.-Nah,es broma. Por mi parte,yo estoy muy feliz con el poder que me toco. Siempre quise teletransportarme a cualquier lugar.

Los tres siguieron hablando sin saber que tras la puerta de su habitación habia una chica escuchando su conversación.

(...)

-Raros. Son todos raros aca.-dijo Malena entrando en su habitación que la compartia con Michael.

-¿Por que lo decis?-le pregunto él al ver a su compañera un tanto molesta.

-Porque escuche a unos hablando de esta tragedia como si fuera algo milagroso.-respondio la morocha.-No somos superheroes. Somos unos chicos a los cuales sus padres decidieron venderlos para formar parte de un estúpido experimento que salio mal y ahora somos unos monstruos creados en laboratorio.

-Deberias relajarte. Si esos quieren verle el lado bueno a esto,sera cosa suya.-dijo Michael.-Los demás,seremos tan realistas como podamos.

-Cada dia estoy más orgullosa de ser tu amiga,Mike.-dijo mientras se acerco a abrazarlo.-A veces pienso que sos el unico que me entiende aca.

-Si,lo mismo pienso.-dijo él.-Y ya te lo dije muchas veces,pero lamento mucho todo esto. No me imagino lo que debe ser no poder tocar a alguien.-la tomo de las manos las cuales llevaban puestos unos guantes. El poder de Malena era la cryokinesis.

-Tengo miedo de no poder hacerlo nunca.-dijo ella con tristeza.-Ahora soy como Elsa de Frozen.

-No te preocupes. Te prometo que vamos a encontrar una solución para esto.-le dijo Michael.-No nos quedaremos con estos poderes. Encontraremos una cura cueste lo que cueste.

Ella le sonrio. Era muy reconfortante para ella tener a alguien a su lado en ese momento.


	2. Nueva residencia

Karol Sevilla estaba nerviosa. No tenia la más minima idea de lo que iba a decir su jefa cuando se enterara de lo sucedido. El experimento había fallado y todos los involucrados habían desarrollado super poderes.Esto traeria graves consecuencias y ella podria salir perjudicada. Ya se imaginaba buscando un nuevo empleo.

-¿Ya le contaste?-le pregunto Lionel Ferro llegando a su lado.

-No,aún no.-le respondio ella.  
Ambos se encontraban junto a la puerta de la oficina de su jefa en la cual esta se encontraba revisando papeles y atendiendo alguna que otra llamada.

-Tiene que saberlo. Si se entera por alguien más de esto...

-¡Ya lo sé!-suspiro la castaña.-Es solo que me costo mucho conseguir este empleo como para perderlo ahora.

-Te entiendo.-dijo el rubio.-Pero según me dijeron Katja es bastante comprensiva.

Karol lo miro como si se hubiera vuelto loco.-Una persona que se le ocurrio la idea de usar a un grupo de adolescentes para un tonto experimento ¿te parece alguien comprensivo?

-¡Shh! No digas esas cosas.-la miro alarmado.-No acá por lo menos.

-Tienes razón,pero toda esta situación me pone mal.

-A mi también,pero hay que bancarse.-dijo Lionel encogiendose de hombros.-¿Que otra cosa podemos hacer?

-Supongo que tienes razón.-dijo Karol.-Bueno,creo que cuanto antes termine con esto mejor.

-Suerte-le dijo su compañero para luego irse dejando a su compañera.

Karol,llena de nervios,toco la puerta y luego de oir un "adelante" por parte de su jefa,se animo a abrir la puerta y entrar.

-Hola,Karol.-la saludo Katja mientras acomodaba algunos papeles sobre su escritorio.-¿Venis a darme un nuevo informe?¿Como van con el experimento?

-No,no es un informe.-dijo Karol logrando que su jefa la mirara fijo.-Es que hubo un problema...

-¿Un problema?-Katja se cruzo de brazos al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba en su silla.-¿Que paso,Sevilla?

Karol trago saliva. Sabia que cuando su jefa la llamaba por su apellido era porque estaba molesta.

-El experimento no salio como esperabamos y los involucrados fueron afectados.-respondio la castaña temerosa de la reacción de su jefa.-Acaban de desarrollar habilidades inauditas. Tienen poderes. Super poderes.

-¿Que?-exclamo la jefa con sorpresa.-Eso no puede ser. Ustedes me aseguraron que funcionaria.

-Y es lo que pensabamos.-dijo la joven cientifica tratando de defenderse a ella y a sus compañeros del reproche de su jefa.-No sabemos lo que sucedio.

-Argh,bien.-gruño Katja.-Si no hay otra opción,te dire lo que vos y Ferro van hacer.

-¿Nosotros?

-Si,ustedes. Yo los deje a cargo del experimento y ahora va a ser su responsabilidad.

-Ok...-dijo Karol aceptando las consecuencias.

-Van a llevarse a esos chicos a una casona que mi familia tiene en el bosque y se van a instalar alli. Ustedes dos los van a ayudar a controlar sus poderes. Nadie tiene que saber lo que les sucedio a esos chicos ¿ok?

-Ok....

(...)

Los 10 chicos afectados se encontraban reunidos en la sala principal. Algunos tenia miedo de lo que iban a decirles y otros tenian la esperanza de que les dijeran que habían encontrado una cura para sus poderes.

-A continuación quiero que me digan sus nombres y su...habilidad distintiva-dijo Karol con una libreta y una lapicera en la mano.

-Malena,cryokinesis.

-Ruggero,Pyrokinesis.

-Ana,le-leer mentes.-dijo con dificultad la pelirroja. Con un poco de ayuda habia logrado obtener un poco de calma en su mente,pero en ese momento las voces estaban ostigandola nuevamente.

-Jorge,volar.

-Valentina,invisibilidad.

-No me digas. Y yo pensando que eras un fantasma.-rio Michael ganandose una mirada de odio de parte de Valentina.-Como sea,mi nombre es Michael y soy elástico.

"Que poder tan tonto" penso Valentina sin darse cuenta que Ana la había escuchado.

-Chiara. Puedo curar heridas.

-Gastón,super fuerza.

-Agustín,teletransportación.

-Carolina,telequinesis.

-Bien.-dijo Lionel en cuanto Karol termino de anotar los nombres y sus respectivos poderes.-Los reunimos aca porque vamos a llevarlos a una casona en medio de un bosque en donde vamos a tratar de ayudarlos a controlar sus poderes.

Al oir eso,Chiara,Agustín y Gaston se miraron preocupados. Si iban a estar en medio de un bosque no les seria sencillo escapar.

-¿Ustedes van a ayudarnos?-se rio Valentina,totalmente exceptica a lo que acababa de escuchar.-¿No fueron ustedes los que nos causaron esto?

Karol y Lionel se miraron sin saber muy bien que contestar. Aquella chica tenia razón en dudar,pero no tenia otra opción.

-Si,los vamos a ayudar. Si quieren tener una vida normal,van a tener que escucharnos.-dijo Karol.

"Si,normal. Mi vida dejo de ser normal hace rato" escuchó Ana que alguien o más bien varios pensaban.

Luego de eso,les hicieron guardar las pocas pertenencias que tenian y los subieron a un micro que los llevaría a su nueva residencia.


	3. Convivencia

El lugar era bastante grande. Casi como un internado. Un internado en medio de un bosque. Bastante raro para Jorge quién se encontraba inspeccionando el lugar con la mirada. De pronto,dejo de mirar el edificio y se puso a observar a sus compañeros. Su mirada cayo en cierta pelirroja que parecia estar bastante desconcentrada. Solo la había visto un par de veces y Ruggero,su único amigo,le había comentado sobre ella. Al parecer era bastante solitaria y si no fuera por el asunto de los poderes,muchos la considerarian extraña. Sin embargo,a Jorge le llamaba mucho la atención aquella chica y se hubiera acercado a ella si Karol y Lionel no hubieran llamado la atención de todos.

-Bueno,atención.-dijo Karol frente a ellos.-A continuación entraremos y les asignaremos una habitación a cada uno.

-Al menos no voy a tener que compartir.-murmuro Valentina en voz baja. 

Si bien,Carolina no había sido una mala compañera de habitación,la rubia preferia tener privacidad absoluta. Estaba muy acostumbrada a la soledad.

(...)

Ya era de noche y todos los chicos se encontraban cenando en el comedor. Algunos hablando entre ellos y otros ignorandose. Sin embargo,Ana no estaba con ellos. Ella prefirio cenar sentada en las escaleras que conducian a las habitaciones. Socializar nunca había sido lo suyo y no lo seria ahora cuando habia oido varios pensamientos sobre ella bastante desagradables. Por lo tanto,preferia la soledad.Aunque esta fue interrumpida por Jorge quién no dudo en acercarse a ella.

-Hola.-la saludo y ella lo miro,sorprendida de que alguien se le acercara.-¿Por que estas aca tan sola?

-La soledad es mi amiga.-le respondio la pelirroja.

-¿Y no te gustaria tener un amigo?-le pregunto él mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

Ella iba a decir algo sobre lo mucho que le irritaba que se burlaran de ella,pero supo por sus pensamientos que ese chico no se estaba burlando de ella en absoluto. Él realmente sentia curiosidad por ella y eso la hacía sentirse un poco alegre pues no siempre le era tan agradable estar sola.

-Tal vez...-le respondio con una leve sonrisa.

(...)

Carolina se levanto de la cama. Era la sexta vez en la noche que intentaba dormir y no podia. La música proviniente de la habitación de al lado no la dejaba dormir. No entendia como algunos podian quedarse despiertos toda la noche. Harta,fue hacia el lugar de donde provenia el ruido y toco la puerta. Le abrio una chica rubia de ojos cafes y pudo ver que en la habitación habían un par de chicos más a los que reconocio.

-Hola,¿podrian dejar de hacer ruido?-les pidio.-Quiero dormir y no me estan dejando.

La rubia miro a sus compañeros y solo rio.-Agus,¿te encargas vos?

El mencionado se acerco a la puerta ocupando el lugar de la chica quién fue directo a los brazos del otro chico.

-Mira...eh,¿Coralina?-Caro fruncio el ceño,odiaba que dijeran mal su nombre.-Tus problemas no son asunto nuestro ¿ok?-le guiño el ojo y luego le cerro la puerta en la cara dejandola muy enojada.

¿Quienes se creian que eran? No le gusto para nada su actitud y menos la del chico que se atrevio a cerrarle la puerta en la cara."Tarado" pensó llena de bronca mientras volvia a su habitación.

(...)

-¡Puaj!-exclamo Agustín al ver como Chiara y Gastón se besaban apasionadamente.-¿Pueden dejar de hacer eso? Me dan asco.

-Eso decis ahora,pero cuando tengas novia vas hacer lo mismo.-dijo Gaston separandose de Chiara y agarrando la guitarra.

-¿Agustín con novia?-dijo la rubia en tono burlon.-Si eso llega a pasar,quiero ser la primera en verlo.

-Pff,eso va a pasar cuando el cielo se caiga.-dijo Agustín con sarcasmo.-Yo jamás voy a tener pareja. Tal vez ustedes dos quieran atarse a ese tipo de cosas,pero yo no. Soy un alma libre y siempre lo sere.

-Bueno,"alma libre",¿seguimos cantando?-pregunto Chiara sonriente.

-¿No es muy tarde ya para esto?-dudo Gastón.-Mira si vienen a decirnos algo...

-Ellos hicieron lo que quisieron con nosotros,mi amor-le dijo su novia abrazandolo.-Ahora nosotros vamos hacer lo que queramos hasta encontrar la forma de salir de aca.

-Si,Chiara tiene razón.-concordo el otro.-Nosotros somos las victimas y van a tener que bancarnos por el momento.

Y los tres volvieron a cantar hasta que un par de horas después Lionel los calló con amenazas tan fuertes que no pudieron resistirse por más que quisieron. Se fueron a dormir soñando con el momento de ser libres de aquella prisión.

.


	4. Atracción

-No,no puedo.-negó Malena con frustración.

-Si,si puedes.-insistió Karol.-Solo tienes que concentrarte y dejar el miedo atrás.

-No es tan sencillo...-suspiro la morocha.

-Solo intentalo una vez más y listo.-le pidio la otra.

-Ok.-accedio.

Se saco un guante y con un dedo toco nuevamente el pedazo de madera,pero otra vez volvio a congelarse completamente.

-Esta bien,esta bien.-dijo Karol mientras la otra volvia a ponerse el guante.-Lo vamos a volver a intentar mañana. Pero deberias dejar de ser tan negativa.

Malena bufo al oir esto y salio rápidamente de la habitación. Le era imposible dejar de ser negativa. Nada bueno le estaba ocurriendo en su vida. Primero,sus padres la venden como si fuera un objeto al G.C.A,una organización de cientificos locos,y la encierran para experimentar con ella y luego adquiere la habilidad de congelar todo lo que toca.¿Que más podria pasarle? Ya estaba por llegar a su habitación cuando de repente choca con   
alguien.

-¡Ey!¡Fijate por donde vas!-le reprocha con malhumor.

-¿No te dijeron que el malhumor hace que envejezcas?-se rie Gastón,quién era el que había chocado con Malena.

-¿Y a vos no te dijeron que es de mala educación chocar a las personas?-lo miro molesta.

-Como digas.-fue lo único que dijo Gastón para luego seguir su camino.

-Uy,que humorcito traemos hoy.-dijo Ruggero en tono burlon mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se apoyaba en la puerta de su propia habitación.-Igual,sos muy linda cuando te enojas.

-No me molestes.-gruño ella y quiso continuar caminando,pero Ruggero se interpuso.-¿Que haces?

-Esto hago.-y la beso.

Rápidamente,ella se separo de él y le dio una cachetada.

-No me vuelvas a tocar,idiota.-dicho esto salio de ahi más furiosa de lo que estaba.

Ruggero solo sonrio satisfecho y orgulloso. "Me encanta" pensó. Definitivamente,esa morocha tenia toda su atención.

(...)

El lugar donde se encontraban no solo era muy amplio sino que tenia varias salas. Además de las habitaciónes,el comedor,los baños y la cocina,contaba con un salon de juegos,una sala de cine y una gran biblioteca. Justamente en esta última se encontraba Valentina.  
Karol y Lionel les habían dicho que eran libres de recorrer el lugar y estar en donde quisieran siempre y cuando fuera tras su hora de "entrenamiento" por asi llamar a su asistencia para controlar sus poderes. Solo había una regla: tenian completamente prohibido salir del lugar. Asi que la rubia,tras haber fracasado en su intento de no estar volviendose invisible a cada rato,se fue a la biblioteca.  
Valentina amaba leer aunque no lo aparentara mucho. Los libros fueron su única compañía por años pues a sus padres no les importaba su hija y habia perdido las pocas amigas que tenia tras el esparcimiento de un rumor completamente falso. Por lo tanto,ella preferia los libros a las personas.

Tras elegir un libro,se fue a sentar junto a una ventana que había al lado de una pequeña estantería llena de libros,ignorando que alguien la espiaba.

Si bien Michael no era del tipo de personas que acosaba a otras,no podia evitar sentirse un acosador. Pero le fue inevitable hacerlo. Jamás había encontrado a una chica tan hermosa e interesante como ella. Hubiera querido acercarsele,pero por varios comentarios que oyo de ella supuso que no lo aceptaria. Parecia que Valentina sentia desprecio por él y en efecto era algo asi. Ella no le había perdonado que la hubiera llamado fantasma en frente de todos ya que le afectaba demasiado lo que pensaran los demás de ella y ese chico la había humillado totalmente.Ahora más que nunca lo queria lejos de ella.

"Deberia dejar de hacer esto" pensó él y,decidido a cumplirlo,se alejo de la puerta entornada de la biblioteca y decidió ir a ver una película. Sin embargo,el sonido de una guitarra y una melodiosa voz le llamaron la atención.Se encamino hacia donde provenia el sonido y se encontro a Chiara sentada en las escaleras,tocando la guitarra y cantando. Pero se interrumpio al notar la presencia de Michael.

-No te dentegas-le dijo él.-Me gusta como cantas.

-Gracias.-le sonrio ella.-Soy Chiara.

-Si,lo se.Vos,Gastón y Agus son bastante famosos entre todos nosotros.-dijo causando un leve sonrojo en la rubia.-Ustedes son los "rebeldes" ¿no?

-Si,algo asi.-respondio ella viendo como el recién llegado se sentaba junto a ella en las escaleras.-Y vos sos el que se rio de Valentina,¿no?

-Si,ese soy yo.-rio Michael.-Pero lo dije en broma. Nunca fue mi intención ofenderla.

-Va a ser dificil que ella lo entienda.

-¿Ya la conocias?-le pregunta mirandola con curiosidad.

-Algo asi.-responde encogiendose de hombros.-Ibamos al mismo colegio,pero no eramos amigas ni nada. Ella siempre fue la tipica chica popular y yo todo lo contrario.

-No me sorprende...-dijo Michael.-Aunque eso no le quita lo hermosa que es...

-Wow,parece que alguien esta enamorado...-dijo Chiara en tono burlón.

-¿Enamorado yo? Nah.-nego rotundamente.-Solo me parece linda y eso es todo. De todas formas,no estoy para ningun enamoramiento.

-¿Por?

-Y...¿desde hace mucho tocas la guitarra?-le pregunto para evadir el tema. No tenia ganas de hablar de su pasado amoroso.

-Si. Practicamente,desde muy chica. Mis papás son musicos y era inevitable que yo siguiera sus pasos.-le respondio ella entendiendo que él no queria hablar del amor.-¿Y vos?¿tocas algun instrumento o no te gusta la música?

-Amo la música. Es mi vida y al igual que vos se tocar la guitarra.-le respondio con una sonrisa.

-Genial. Entonces,¿que te parece si cantamos algo juntos?-le propuso la rubia.

-Me encantaria.-acepto Michael con alegria ya que hace mucho que no cantaba con nadie.

Ambos se pusieron a cantar y en medio de la canción,Gaston se acerco a ellos y se les unio. A Michael le sorprendio ver lo tierna que era la pareja y los envidio un poco. En otro tiempo,él hubiera deseado un amor asi. Un amor sincero y feliz,sin preocupaciones,solo amor. Pero para Michael el amor era algo que no queria volver a sentir.


	5. Odio mutuo

-¿Y?¿que tal te fue?-le pregunto Ana a Jorge cuando este salio de la sala de entrenamiento.

-Casi lo logro,pero no.-le respondió.-Aún sigo levitando. No pude volar ni a 1 metro de altura. Aunque puedo controlar cuando levitar y siendo asi dicen que tal vez pueda irme de aqui.

-Wow,eso es maravilloso...-dijo la pelirroja alegrandose por su amigo.

-Si,lo es,pero decidi quedarme.

-¿Que?-lo miro sorprendida.-¿Por que?

-Porque me gustaria saber si soy capaz de volar y además,no quiero dejarte sola...

-Jor,no estoy sola. Hay otros chicos.-dijo ella cruzandose de brazos y mirando seria a su amigo.

-Con los cuales no hablas,Ani.

-Ya sabes que socializar no es lo mío y a veces no puedo evitar oir sus pensamientos,los cuales no hablan muy bien de mi.-bufo.

-Por eso. No voy a dejarte,bonita.-le dijo él con una sonrisa.-A pesar de que seamos amigos desde hace una semana,te convertiste en alguien muy importante para mi y yo no abandono a las personas que son importantes para mi.

Al oir eso,Ana no pudo evitar sonreir. Nadie nunca se había interesado en ella. No tenia amigos y no le importaba a nadie. Si bien con el tiempo había terminado amando su soledad,en el fondo,siempre había deseado tener un amigo. Alguien que realmente se interesara y se preocupara por ella. Ahora lo tenia.

-Gracias.-le dijo y lo abrazo.

-¿Y a ti como te esta yendo con todo esto?-le pregunto él.

-Bueno,los pensamientos de los demás ya no me aturden tanto como antes.-le respondio ella con una sonrisa.-De a poco lo voy controlando.

-Me alegra saber eso.Bueno,voy a la cocina a buscar algo para comer ¿vienes conmigo?

-Iba a ir a la biblioteca a leer un rato,pero luego paso a verte a tu habitación ¿ok

-Ok...

(...)

Si había algo que a Jorge le gustara más que nada en el mundo era comer. Bueno,comer y dormir. Dos cosas que según él deberian ser contadas como profesiones. Él era muy bueno haciando ambas cosas y a sus amigos les gustaba burlarse de ello. Es por eso que entro a la cocina esperando encontrar un buen paquete de papas fritas,sin embargo fue otra cosa lo que encontro y a diferencia de las papas fritas,no era de su agrado.

-¿Que haces aca?-le pregunto a la rubia que buscaba en la heladera.

-¿Que te parece que hago?-le respondio friamente,Chiara.-Lo mismo que vos viniste hacer aca,gloton.

-Ja,ja,ja que graciosa.-dijo él con sarcasmo.-Sos muy buena comediante.

Ella lo miro con odio. Ambos iban al mismo colegio y apenas se conocieron,ella lo odio al instante. Él nunca entendio eso ya que había sido muy amable con ella y esta lo había despreciado. Asi que con el correr del tiempo él también empezo a odiarla. Lo peor fue cuando sus padres se conocieron. Los padres de Jorge se habían divorciado hace años y él hasta el momento había vivido solo con su mamá mientras que Chiara había perdido a su mamá cuando era muy chiquita y se quedo sola con su papá. Ni Jorge ni Chiara se imaginaron que sus padres se conocerian y mucho menos que terminarian siendo pareja. Esto,en vez de unirlos,los llevo a odiarse más. Ella no queria a un tonto como posible hermanastro y él no queria estar ni remotamente relacionado con una amargada como Chiara. En resumen,no podian ni verse y su odio los llevo a que sus padres los entregaran para ser conejillos de indias en un raro experimento que les otorgo poderes que nunca pensaron tener.

-Si,lo que digas,rarito.¿No deberias estar con tu novia la loca?

-Ella no es ninguna loca.-gruño él.-¿Y vos no deberias estar con tu novio y el otro raro?

-No te metas con ellos.-lo miro con odio. Nadie se metia con sus amigos.

-Y vos no te metas con Ana. Ya es suficiente que por tu culpa estemos aca.

-¿Mi culpa?-rio Chiara.-Más bien la tuya. Si no hubieras empezado con tus caprichos yo ahora estaria en casa con mi papá.

-Si mal no recuerdo fuiste vos la que no pudo soportar un simple comentario.

-Mira,pensa lo que quieras. Yo me voy porque no te aguanto más. Te odio.-dijo ella cerrando la puerta de la heladera.

-Que bueno porque el sentimiento es mutuo.-le dijo él cuando ella paso por su lado saliendo de la cocina.

En cuanto quedo solo,Jorge suspiro aliviado. No soportaba a Chiara y la odiaba con toda su alma. Esa chica no solo lo había tratado mal sino que también había arruinado su relación con su primera novia,Danna,a la que no había vuelto a ver desde que Chiara la espanto. Decidido a olvidarse de esa desagradable escena,se puso a buscar las papas fritas.

(...)

-Al fin llegaste.-dijo Gastón en cuanto Chiara entro en su habitación.-Ya me estaba preocupando un poco.

-Si,perdoname.-se acerco a abrazarlo.-Es que me encontre con el pesado de Jorge en la cocina y fue muy dificil sacarmelo de encima.

-Jamás voy a entender porque se odian tanto.-suspiro Gastón mientras le daba un beso a su chica en la cabeza.

-No sé...es que cuando lo conoci su amabilidad para conmigo me asqueo y que se haga el buena onda con todos me saca de quicio.-dijo Chiara mientras que ambos se acostaban en la cama de él.-No lo soporto y menos ahora que por su culpa estamos en este lugar sin poder salir ni nada.

-Si,pero mirale el lado bueno.Ahora tenemos más tiempo a solas,sin nadie que nos interrumpa.-le sonrio picaramente.

-Si es verdad.-le correspondio la sonrisa y lo beso apasionadamente.

Durante unos minutos se besaron de manera cada vez más intensa y hubiera pasado a más si no fuera porque alguien toco la puerta.

-Chicos,ya llegue.-se oyo la voz de Agustín y la pareja se separo con frustración.

-Hay que encontrarle novia con urgencia o sino no nos va a dejar en paz.-le susurro Gastón a su novia.

-Si,pero tranquilo que nuestro monento va a llegar.-le dijo ella para luego darle un pequeño beso en los labios y levantarse e ir a abrirle a su amigo.

-Al fin.-dijo Agus entrando en la habitación.-Por un momento pensé que me dejarían afuera.

-No seriamos capaces de hacerle eso a nuestro amigo.-dijo Gaston aguantandose las ganas de echarlo para estar nuevamente a solas con su novia.

-Bien,¿cantamos algo?-sonrio el recién llegado.


	6. Libros y enemigas

Agustín caminaba por los pasillos murmurando contra sus dos mejores amigos. No entendia como podian echarlo a él que era el alma del trio. Bueno,tal vez no tan asi,pero si aportaba mucha energia. Empezaba a maldecir el momento en que Chiara y Gastón se enamoraron. Gracias a eso lo dejaban cada vez más solo ¿y todo por que? Por un sentimiento que él jamás sentiria. Agustín pensaba que el amor era para los ilusos. Para él,dicho sentimiento no existía.

Sin saber que hacer,decidió ir a buscar un libro. Él era ,además de la música,amante de la lectura y pensaba que a veces los libros eran mejores que las personas. Al entrar en la biblioteca,pudo ver que no era el unico que habia ido a buscar una buena lectura.

-¿Buscando una buena lectura?-le pregunto a Carolina acercandose a ella quién miraba con cuidado cada titulo de cada libro.

-Si,aunque es dificil cuando ya lei varios de estos libros.-le respondio sin mirarlo pues su presencia la ponia nerviosa.

Desde que lo vio por primera vez,Carolina no pudo evitar sentirse atraída hacia Agustín. Sin embargo nunca se acerco a él. No por verguenza ni timidez,de las cuales carecia,sino por pensar que no tenian nada en común. Ciertamente,se había equivocado y lo comprobo en ese mismo instante.

-Bueno,en ese caso te recomiendo este.-saco un libro de uno de los estantes y se lo dio a ella.-Si no lo leiste te va a encantar.

Caro agarro el libro y vio que era nada más ni nada menos que "Corazón de tinta" de Cornelia Funke,un libro lleno de aventuras tal como a ella le gustaban.

-Gracias.-le sonrio.

Agustín correspondio la sonrisa,escogió un libro y salió de allí dejandola sola con sus pensamientos. Ella,por su parte,volvio a sonreir y se dispuso a buscar un buen lugar para comenzar su lectura.

(...)

Jorge entro en la habitación de Ruggero hecho una furia. Luego de un desagradable encuentro con su no deseada hermanastra,necesitaba descargarse un poco y no había nadie mejor para eso que su mejor amigo de toda la vida.

-Ey,¿y ese malhumor?-le pregunto Ruggero al verlo entrar.

-Me cruze con Chiara y discutimos otra vez.-le respondio mientras se sentaba en la cama al lado de su amigo que tenia una guitarra en las manos.

-¿Hasta cuando van a seguir asi?-el castaño miro a su amigo.-Tarde o temprano van a tener que llevarse bien. Ya viste lo que les ocasiono sus peleas.

-Lo sé,pero esa rata rubia no quiere dejar de ser una jodida insoportable.-gruño el morocho.-Creeme cuando te digo que esa chica no quiere llevarse bien conmigo. Es malvada.

-No exageres...-Ruggero rodo los ojos. Jorge a veces podia ser muy dramatico.-Tal vez solo tengas que conocerla mejor.

-Ni loco.-dijo Jorge firmemente.-Pero ya no hablemos de esto.¿Que me contas vos?

-Que no te cuento,más bien.-rio.-Hay una chica bastante interesante en este lugar y ella va a ser mi siguiente presa. Se resiste un poco,pero tarde o temprano va a caer.Nadie se resiste a mi.

-Claro,todas estan a tus pies.-dijo su amigo con sarcasmo.

-Exacto.-ambos rieron.

Ruggero y Jorge eran mejores amigos desde jardin de infantes. Durante ese tiempo ambos eran igual de hiperactivos y traviesos. Sin embargo,al crecer,sus diferencias comenzaron hacerse notar. Mientras Ruggero era vanidoso,creido y popular con las chicas,Jorge era un chico tranquilo,humilde y sencillo. A pesar de eso,ambos eran inseparables y se aconsejaban el uno al otro. El estar juntos en aquel lugar los alegraba un poco. Al menos,se tendrian el uno al otro para soportar toda esa loca situación.

(...)

Chiara abrio los ojos y suspiro. Luego de haber echado a Agustín,ella y Gastón por fin habían hecho el amor y no podia sentirse más qie satisfecha por eso. Despegando la cara del pecho desnudo de Gastón,se incorporo en la cama para luego levantarse y vestirse. Se peino rápidamente,le dio un beso en la mejilla a su novio que aún estaba dormido y salió de la habitación.

Fue directamente hacia la cocina. La pelea con Jorge le había impedido buscar algo rico para comer."Ese tarado..." pensó al recordar a su hermanastro. Lo odiaba demasiado. No entendia porque tenia que estar ligeramente ligada a ese chico y verlo en ese lugar la ponia furiosa. Al menos tenia a Gastón,él la llenaba de paz y armonia,y también a Agustín,su mejor amigo desde que tenia memoria. Ambos eran parte importante de su vida y en parte le alegraba que ellos estuvieran allí con ella.

Llegó a la cocina,agarro un paquete de galletitas y se hizo un licuado de banana. Casi estaba por llegar a la habitación donde estaba Gastón cuando Ana,que estaba bastante distraida,choco con ella logrando que el licuado se le cayera encima mojando su ropa.

-¡¿Te podes fijar por donde vas?!-miro a la pelirroja con odio.

-Lo siento.-Ana la miro apenada.-Es que...

-Es que nada.-la corto la rubia.-No podes ir por la vida sumida en tus propios pensamientos.

-¿Mis propios pensamientos?-rio,sintiendo las ganas de gritarle a aquella chica.-Casi no puedo distinguir cuales son mis propios pensamientos y cuales son de los demás. No paro de oir voces en mi cabeza.Deberias ser un poco más comprensible. No sos la unica afectada aca.

-Uy,que susceptible.-Chiara rodo los ojos.-Pero claro. Sos amiga de Jorge,¿que más puedo esperar?

-¿Cual es tu problema con Jorge?-Ana la miro un tanto molesta,su actitud no le agradaba para nada y menos la que tenia para con su nuevo amigo.-¿Que te hizo él para odiarlo?

-Existir,eso hizo.-le respondio con indiferencia.-Pero no cambiemos el tema. Ahora,por haberme arruinado la ropa,me la vas a lavar vos ¿ok?

-¿Que?-la pelirroja miro a la chica con sorpresa e indignación.-No,querida.Yo no soy tu esclava.

-Ja,ja,ja,ja era un chiste.-le dijo la rubia.-No te lo tomes tan a pecho.

Ana la miro mal. "Uff,que malhumorada" pensó Chiara sabiendo que la otra la escucharia.

-Sere malhumorada,pero al menos no soy una amargada como vos. Con permiso.-y se alejo de allí para irse a su habitación.

A Ana no le cayo bien Chiara. Jorge le había contado sobre ella,pero siempre había pensado que estaba exagerando. Sin embargo,la actitud de Chiara en ese momento le había traido malos recuerdos. Definitivamente,con esa chica no se llevaria bien.


	7. 3 meses después...

Pasaron tres meses desde que los chicos habían llegado a esa casona donde ahora habitaban. No muchas cosas cambiaron,pero algunas amistades fueron floreciendo.Como por ejemplo la de Agustín y Carolina.

Cada vez que Agustín se quedaba solo o decidia darles un poco de intimidad a sus dos mejores amigos,iba en busca de Carolina a la que poco a poco se fue acercando. Pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo en la biblioteca hablando de libros y discutiendo sobre ellos. Entre ambos había una evidente atracción,pero preferian ignorarlo. No estaban seguros de querer arruinar su amistad con algo más asi que seguían siendo buenos amigos.

Otra amistad que surgio fue la de Chiara y Valentina.Ambas chicas tenian una personalidad similar y no les costo tener una buena charla en la que conectaron bastante. Ahora pasaban mucho tiempo juntas hablando o criticando a alguien que no les caia bien como por ejemplo Ana. La pelirroja no solo estaba enemistada con Chiara sino que tampoco se llevaba bien con Valentina y menos desde que esas dos eran grandes amigas. Todos notaban la tensión que había con estas tres cuando se encontraban. No era algo lindo de presenciar...

Por otro lado,Michael había intentado acercarse a Valentina muchas veces,pero no lo había logrado. Sentía que hiciera lo que hiciera,la rubia iba a odiarlo más y él solo quería llevarse bien con ella e incluso ser su amigo. Pero,como le decia Malena,era un gran cobarde. La morocha también tenia sus problemas ya que Ruggero miles de veces se le acercaba intentado tener algo con ella y ella siempre lo rechazaba.

-¿Por que no?-le preguntaba él-.Podriamos hacer una buena pareja...

-No lo creo...-respondia Malena.-Vos sos fuego y yo soy hielo. Dos elementos completamente opuestos. Si te toco,te congeló...

-No me importa,puedo derretirme yo mismo...-la morocha rodeo los ojos y se alejo sabiendo que el otro la seguiria y no dejaría de insistir.

No es que a Malena no le gustara Ruggero,de hecho le parecia atractivo aunque un tanto creido y arrogante y le interesaba conocerlo más allá de esa fachada,pero temia que sus poderes se salieran de control y que terminara lastimando a alguien o a él mismo. Por eso ella huía de él. No dejaría que sus sentimientos lástimaran a alguien.

Por otra parte,la amistad de Jorge y Ana iba convirtiendose en algo más. Cada día que pasaban juntos se deban cuanta de lo mucho que se gustaban,pero no se animaban a confesarselo al otro. Creian que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos. Por eso callaban e intentaban ignorar los fuertes latidos de sus corazones.

(...)

Era un día soleado y Ana y Malena se encontraban limpiando la sala principal. La noche anterior Karol y Lionel habían intentado hacer una actividad grupal para mejorar la convivencia entre algunos que no se llevaban también. Fue un completo desastre y la sala pago el precio. Ambas chicas se ofrecieron a limpiar la sala y ahora se encontraban limpiando el desastre causado por sus compañeros.

-Para ser humanos,parecen animales salvajes.-comento Malena agarrando una cascara de banana y tirandola en la bolsa que sostenia con una de sus manos.

-Si,¿a quién se le ocurre hacer una pelea de comida?-dijo Ana pasando un trapo por el piso cubierto de crema.-Eso indica lo inmaduros que son...

-Si,sobre todo Ruggero. De solo pensar que él lidero la pelea me pone tan...ay,ni se como describirlo...

-¿Ruggero?¿El chico que se babea por vos?-la pelirroja miro a su compañera con una sonrisita.

-Si,él...-respondió,levemente sonrojada.

-Te sonrojaste...¿te gusta,verdad?-paro de limpiar para sentarse un rato.

-¿Que? No,no,no...-mintió.-Yo no me fijaría en él...no es...no es mi tipo.

-No es lo que tus pensamientos dicen...

-¡Ana!-la reto Malena.-Es feo andar escuchando pensamientos ajenos...es de mala educación ¿no te dijeron?

-Lo sé,lo siento...-encogiendose de hombros-.La curiosidad me invadio...

-Ok,pero no lo hagas más. Y,esta bien...si,me gusta Ruggero.-confesó-.Es guapo y me interesa,pero no podemos estar juntos.

-¿Por que?-Ana la miro extrañada.

-Por mis poderes.-respondió Malena-.Me da temor que mis poderes se salgan de control y cause todo un caos como en Frozen. Y también me da miedo congelar a Ruggero hasta convertirlo en un bloque de hielo.

-Si,lo entiendo.Pero si quieres mi opinión,no se puede vivir con miedo. Solo tienes que confiar en que vas a poder controlar tus poderes lo suficiente como para no crear un caos como dijiste,pero no puedes negarte a sentir algo por alguien solo por temor...deberias darle una oportunidad a Ruggero.

-Tal vez tengas razón...no sé.Lo voy a pensar.-suspiro y continuo tirando restos de comida y papeles en la bolsa de basura-.¿Y vos?¿Que onda con Jorge?

-Solo somos amigos...-respondio Ana con una corta sonrisa.

-Mmm...no te creo. Se re nota que se gustan. Deberian ser pareja...

-No lo sé...me da miedo que él no sienta lo mismo.-agarro el trapo y continuo limpiando el piso.

-Pff,él te mira como si fueras lo único en el universo.No creo que no te corresponda,además ¿no me dijiste que no se podía vivir con miedo?

-Si,yo soy de dar consejos pero no de aplicarlos para mi misma...-rio un poco-.Pero no quiero perder mi amistad con él y tampoco quiero salir herida si él realmente no corresponde a mis sentimientos.Ya bastante tengo con mantener controlado mi poder y estar encerrada en este lugar sin poder ver a mi familia.

-Si,te entiendo. Esta situación agobia a cualquiera,pero creo que si tenes la oportunidad de tener algo lindo con alguien deberías aprovecharla ¿no?

-Si,no sé...mejor sigamos limpiando que esto no va a quedar limpio solo.-y ambas se mantuvieron calladas durante el resto de la limpieza.


End file.
